Shards of My Heart
by cloud nova
Summary: Parts of Kagome's Heart was taken away. Naraku happens to have one of them but was killed by Sesshomaru. She finally gets part of her heart back,nd thinks she's complete. When she finds out someone very close to her has it, what will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a new story. Tell me what you think about it and when i update the other chapters, let me know if i'm going to fast.**

**I don't own any of the characters in Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1**

"Hurry up Kagome." Kikyo called out loud from downstairs.

"I'm coming in a sec." Kagome yelled from her room.

A minute later Kagome goes down the stairs. She had on loose pants and a very big white t shirt. If you had looked at her you would think that Kagome was a boy.

"Good morning mom. Where's grandpa and Souta?"

"Your grandpa is still sleeping and Souta already left for school." Kagome's mother answered.

Kagome took the toast on the table and ate it while following Kikyo out the door to school.

It was already first period and people found out about the new students. Everyone was gossiping about them. Kikyo and Kagome only had one class together. Kagome had Calculus for first period and Kikyo had Algebra II. Using the school map they went to their classes.

"Take a seat anywhere and start taking notes." The teacher said when Kagome entered the room.

Kagome sat in the back and started to take notes. After he was done he assigned the class work to do from the textbook.

"Kagome, sit next to Sesshomaru while I look for a textbook in the office."

The teacher pointed to a silver haired guy in the back near the window. Kagome got up and walked up to the seat next to Sesshomaru. He moved his textbook between them and didn't say a word. Ten minutes later the teacher shows up with a textbook. He handed Kagome her textbook and went to the board to write the homework.

Before the bell rang Kagome was done with both her class work and homework. Kagome put her books away and went to her next class. She had Advance Chemistry and it was on the third floor on the other side of the hallway.

Kagome got there just in time and she sat in the back of the class near the window. The bell rang and everyone came in.

"You're sitting on my seat." A guy said.

Kagome stopped staring out the window and gave Sesshomaru a look.

"I don't see your name on the desk or chair."

"I own this school, everything here in this school is mine and you are in my seat so move."

Kagome laughed. "Okay Ice Princess, just let me know when you have your menstrual cycle and I won't bother you."

Kagome got up and sat in the seat in front of Sesshomaru's. "Are you happy now Ice Princess."

"Settle down class, stop your argument with Sesshomaru. Take a textbook from my desk and do the work on the board." The teacher said and left the classroom.

In 20 minutes Kagome was done with her work. She handed the paper to the teacher (she came back 5 minutes after she left.)

"You can start on the homework."

Kagome went to her seat and took out her ipod. She put on the earphones on and played the music. The person next to her tapped her. She took one earphone off and saw that she was pointing to the teacher.

"Kagome did you do your homework yet?"

"Yes."

"Let me see it."

Kagome took it out and handed it to the teacher. Everyone was shocked because Sesshomaru just started his homework a couple of minutes before Kagome handed hers in.

"Okay you may sit down."

Fifteen minutes later the bell rang and Kagome went straight to her locker to put her notebooks and textbooks inside. She had art next and it was outside in the gardens. Kagome got there late because she got lost on the way.

"Good morning class, since we have a new student, is there anyone here who will like to explain to Kagome what we do in this class?"

Since no one volunteered, the teacher picked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru got up from his seat and talked out loud.

"I think its best to keep it a surprise."

The teacher didn't argue with that.

"Okay class; get your pencils out while the model gets ready."

Kagome took the only available seat and it was next to Sesshomaru. Kagome ignored him and took her pencils out. When the girl in Kagome's class was posing Kagome started to draw. She was able to get every detail of her body. Then she drew a background so that it doesn't look like she was flying in the air.

After 40 minutes of the class drawing she told the class to drop their pencils.

"Okay, turn your art work around Kagome. What do you think class?"

Everyone said that it looked awesome and pretty but Sesshomaru had to say something.

"How long have you been drawing the female's body?"

"Since I was in fifth grade, why?"

Sesshomaru ignored her, thinking to himself. He felt like Kagome was hiding something. He turned his art work around and let the class see.

Everyone said the same thing they had said about Kagome's art work.

"You need to shade a little more and work more on the body instead of the background." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru didn't care about what she said about his art work. They went to the next one and he criticized theirs.

They were done in 10 minutes.

"Kagome, I want to know if you want to be a model for tomorrow or any other day."

"Sorry, I don't model, I only draw."

"What are you scared about people seeing the size of your penis." Sesshomaru said.

"No, I'm just not the model type; if you want you can ask my sister."

"Oh yes, she already volunteered."

Two minutes later the bell rings. Its fourth period and Kagome had health. She was glad that Ice Princess was not in her class, she was already tired of seeing. Next thing she sees is a silver haired guy sitting in front of her. She cursed in her mind.

The teacher started talking and Kagome just ignored him. Thirty minutes later the bell finally rings and Kagome is the first one out. Kagome stops and looks behind. A kid who had the same hair color and eye color as Sesshomaru was calling her.

"You're Kikyo's brother right."

"Yeah."

"My friends and I are going to play basketball after school, we need an extra person to play and Kikyo told me you are a good basketball player. So do you want to come?"

"No."

"Wait, come on we have been looking for a player for a while."

"I said no." Kagome said starting to get angry.

"Are you scared?" Sesshomaru said behind Kagome.

"Of course not Ice Princess, but I have better things to do." Kagome said.

Inuyasha started to laugh at the name Kagome gave Sesshomaru.

Kagome left the brothers alone and she went to the lunchroom. Kagome bought her food and went outside to a cherry blossom tree that was far away from school. You can see the school but Kagome didn't hear any noise coming from the school.

Kagome ate her food while listening to music. When she was done her favorite song came up and she started to sing. Kagome didn't know that someone was listening on top of the branch of the cherry blossom tree.

'How can he have such a beautiful woman's voice if he's a guy? He sounds so familiar to my childhood mate. What was her name?' the guy thought to himself.

He moved very quietly to get a better look at Kagome but lost his cover when his phone rang. It was on vibrate and he was leaning on the tree and the phone vibrating went through the tree and Kagome felt it.

"Who's there?" Kagome said out loud. She saw no one so she ran to the school before the bell rang.

Kagome had history fifth period. Apparently Sesshomaru was in her class again so she sat near the door in the middle row. The teacher gave them a list of the work they have to do in class for the week and the homework also.

Kagome finished the class work and homework before the ball rang. Kagome was the first one out to her 6th period class, Advance English II.

The class went by really quickly and it was already 7th period. Kagome had French with Kikyo so she sat next to her.

Kikyo saw Kagome's expression through her eyes so she texted her father to pick Kagome right after school. On the outside Kagome looked okay but she knew that something was really wrong.

The bell rung and Kagome left the school right away. Kagome saw her father so she got in the car and drove her to the hospital.

**End of Chapter**

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters from Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 2**

On the second day of school Kikyo had to give the teachers Kagome's homework and get her class work.

"Yo Kikyo." Inuyasha said at the beginning of third period.

Kikyo stopped walking and waited for him. They walked together to their class.

"Where's Kagome? I thought you were going to convince her to play basketball."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, Kagome wasn't feeling too well."

"Oh okay. Tell her I said to feel better."

Kikyo nodded her head and took her seat.

The teacher started to teach when he was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"Yes Sesshomaru."

"I need to borrow your student Kikyo for a while."

The teacher said okay so Kikyo got up and followed Sesshomaru into a office.

"Take a seat."

Kikyo took a seat and looked at Sesshomaru really confused.

"Is Kagome your brother or sister? You better not lie to me because if I find out that you did I'll tell everyone your sister or brother's secret." Sesshomaru said.

"Why do you want to know, and how do I know you aren't lying?"

"I saw her with Naraku, and you know everyone in Japan hates him."

Kikyo signed. "Okay, Kagome is my sister. Please don't tell anyone about that, will you promise me you'll keep it a secret?"

"If you tell me why did she meet Naraku yesterday after school and where is she right now?"

"Naraku has part of Kagome's heart and has control over her. He sometimes puts pressure on her heart and she feels pain on the inside. Right now she's in the hospital, Naraku broke her ribs."

"You can go back to your class and if you tell anyone about our conversation I'll tell Kagome's secret."

Kikyo left and went back to class. Sesshomaru let the office know that he's leaving early. He got in his black BMW car and drove to the hospital.

"Good morning Sesshomaru; how may I help you?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru you are going to have to ask her father's permission. No one is allowed in unless you are family. He is in the last floor of the other building, room 55."

Sesshomaru took the elevator to the fifth floor to room 55. The room didn't have windows and Kagome's father was outside the door.

"You must be Sesshomaru."

"Yes."

"How do you know Kagome is here?"

"Your daughter told me, I'm guessing you are having a problem with Naraku."

"Who told you that?" Mr. Higurashi said angrily.

"I forced your daughter for some answers. May I please see Kagome, I promise I won't hurt her."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru went inside and closed the door. He saw Kagome sleeping in the bad looking peaceful.

'She looks really cute when she is sleeping and looks a lot like my childhood mate. Since I can't find her then maybe I can mate with Kagome instead.'

(Sesshomaru doesn't hide his feelings from himself, only from other people.)

He took a chair and sat next to her.

"I know you are awake so open your eyes."

Kagome was in so much shock that she ended up getting up from the bed really quickly. Then she bent over because she felt a lot of pain.

"You should be laying down and not moving." Sesshomaru said pushing her down gently.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing how you are doing."

"Why would you even car, you are cold as a brick Ice Princess."

"Because I like you." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"You're joking right, you seriously like boys?"

Sesshomaru laughed. He moved Kagome's blanket off her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome said while trying to put her blanket back on but couldn't.

Sesshomaru was on top of Kagome but wasn't putting any pressure. With his claw hand he cut the hospital gown without trying to harm Kagome.

"I know that you are a girl." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

He opened her gown and got a glimpse of her boobs. Kagome screamed and tried to cover herself. He father barged into the room.

Sesshomaru was touching Kagome's skin and moving it to her ribs.

"What are you doing, stop touching me."

Kagome didn't calm down so Sesshomaru had to hold her still. He was done healing her so he got off her. He took off his shirt and threw it at her. All he had on was a white beater.

"Put it on, we're leaving."

Kagome got up from the bed and couldn't believe that he healed her. She took off her gown and put on Sesshomaru's shirt. It looked like she was wearing a dress.

'She looks very sexy with my shirt on.'

"Where are we going?" Kagome said when he signed her out of the hospital.

They got into his car and he drove home.

"Are you going to answer my question Ice Princess?"

"Stop calling me that."

"But it fits you perfectly."

Sesshomaru stopped in a driveway.

"Who's house is this?"

Sesshomaru ignored her again and went inside the house. Something or someone was running upstairs and down the stairs. It was a dog and it attacked Kagome, throwing her to the floor while licking her face.

When Sesshomaru saw this he knew already that she was his childhood mate. Koroni wasn't that friendly with anyone except his father, Rin, his childhood mate, and himself.

"Koroni leave her alone."

The dog got off of Kagome and went to attack Sesshomaru. Since Sesshomaru knew it was coming he was able to catch Koroni. He was licking Sesshomaru's face and then stopped, and was laying his head on Sesshomaru's chest.

"Awwww, he's so cute. Is he yours?"

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru? Shouldn't you be at school?" A man with silver hair and golden eyes said. "Oh hello Kagome, I didn't see you there. It has been a long time since I've seen you. How's your family?"

"They're fine." Kagome said nervously.

"This is my dad, just ignore him."

Sesshomaru went up the stairs with Kagome following. He entered his room and took off the beater. He sat in his bed and told Kagome to sit next to him.

"Why do you wear boy clothes if you are a girl?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well, if I were you I would tell this Sesshomaru. I already know your secret, ask your sister she knows."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I dress as a boy because guys fall in love with me in a heart beat and I'm tired of it. Also, if I get into a relationship with a guy other than Naraku he will kill me and my family."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore." After he said that he kissed her. Kagome kissed him back and started to melt but the she moved away.

"I can't do this."

"Are you scared?"

Kagome nodded her head and moved away from him. Sesshomaru lay down his bed and went to sleep. Kagome went down the stairs and saw Sesshomaru's father talking to Koroni.

"Hello Kagome, I'm sorry that I scared you earlier."

Koroni stopped looking at him and went to Kagome's lap when she sat down in the couch.

"How do you know my family?"

"During the time I met your mother Inuyasha was already born. I was in the hospital rushing to see my mate when I ran into your mother. She was all alone with no one to help her give birth. She needed attention and the doctor was with another patient so I got a nurse and helped her deliver the baby. That's when you came to the picture; you came out then your sister. Ever since that day she always brings you to my house to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. But when your mother decided to move I lost contact with you. No one but me and Sesshomaru were affected by it. I tried to find you but it always led us to a dead end. I'm just happy that we finally have you back. What's your house number, I want to speak with your mother."

Kagome told him the number and then started to pet Koroni. The door bell rang and a little girl's voice was heard.

"Hi my name is Rin, what's yours?" A 7 year old girl said.

"Kagome."

"Rin likes Kagome. Grandpa is daddy home?"

"Yes Rin, he's in his room sleeping."

"Wanna come with Rin to wake up daddy?"

Kagome nodded her head and followed the girl. Rin opened Sesshomaru's door, walked in the room, and jumped on top of the bed. Sesshomaru grabbed her leg and she fell on the bed. He put his arms around her and moved her closer to him.

"Rin can't breathe."

Sesshomaru let her go and opened his eyes to see Kagome standing by the door.

"Come and lay down."

Kagome looks behind her and sees no one.

"Me."

"Yes."

Kagome moved her head side to side. Sesshomaru got up picked her up and put her on his bed. Rin was watching him while giggling.

"Rin will leave mommy and daddy alone." After that she left the room and closed the door.

Sesshomaru had his arms around Kagome and fell asleep. Kagome took out her phone and texted Kikyo saying HELP!!!!.

When school was done, Inuyasha took Kikyo to Sesshomaru's house to his room.

"Kagome are you okay."

When Kikyo saw that Sesshomaru was hugging Kagome like she was his own teddy bear, Kikyo gave Kagome the look. She left and ignored Kagome's calls. Kagome started to move around and loosen Sesshomaru's grip.

"Stop struggling, I'm not going to let go if you don't sit still."

Kagome stood still for 5 minutes. "Can you let me go."

"No, you're very comfy."

Kagome started to call Kikyo and move around. Sesshomaru was tired of her screaming, it was hurting his ears so he let her go. Kagome got happy and ran for it when she was caught by Inutashio.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Home."

"Nope not until I have grand kids."

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed.

"Would you please not scream, we have sensitive ears."

"Let her go father, lets go Kagome."

"Go where?"

"To your home."

Kagome followed him out the door to his car. In twenty minutes later they got to Kagome's house. Kagome got out of the car and started to walk to her house.

"What are you doing?"

"Going inside to meet your parents."

"No, go back home."

He ignored her and followed her. Kagome tried to stop him from entering but she failed. Kagome went straight to her room and locked the door. Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it."

"It's me sweety, open the door."

Kagome opened that door and her mother stepped in.

"Kagome dear put on some clothes, Sesshomaru is still here."

Out of nowhere Sesshomaru shows up in the room looking at Kagome up and down.

"I would prefer if she stays like that."

Kagome put on one of her boy shirts, she didn't like the comment he said. Sesshomaru walked towards her and she moved back every step he took towards her. She ended up on the wall and Sesshomaru put his hands on each side of her so she doesn't escape. Sesshomaru ripped her shirt with his claws; he looked at her 36C boobs and got perverted thoughts in his mind. He kissed her then went down to her throat and then kept going lower. When he was doing that Kagome's mom left and closed the door. She kicked everyone out so her daughter can have some alone time with the gentlemen upstairs.

"Stop it, there's people in the house."

"Nobody's here." Sesshomaru said looking at her eyes.

Kagome moved her head side to side.

"Are you scared? Don't worry I'll be gentle."

"No."

Sesshomaru let her go.

'I have to find a way to break that wall around her. I've been waiting for her for a really long time and I have to mate her.'

"Leave." Kagome said pointing to the door.

"No."

"I said leave."

"And I said no."

"Leave." Kagome said really angrily.

Sesshomaru put his arms around Kagome's waist and whispered in her ear, "No."

"Let me go."

"My answer is going to be no. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Let me go." Kagome whispered.

"Don't cry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Please just go." Kagome said, tears coming down her face.

A laugh was heard in the room. Sesshomaru turned around and made sure Kagome was behind him. Kagome then screamed.

"Remember what I said Kagome." Naraku said laughing before he left.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome stopped grabbing her chest and started to cry. Sesshomaru picked her up and took her to the bed. He put her on his lap and put his arms around her. Kagome cried in his arms until she fell asleep. He lay her down the bed and he lay down next to her to keep her warm. An hour later Kagome woke up.

'Why do I feel so warm and comfortable?'

Kagome opened her eyes and she looked and saw that she was still wearing () . She saw a hand around her so she looked and saw Sesshomaru.

"How are you feeling?"

Kagome moved away from Sesshomaru and went to her closet. She put on a black T-shirt and gray sweat pants.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome's closet and took out a red dress.

"Put this on."

"No."

"We're going out to dinner, unless you want to have ? Its your choice."

Kagome ran out the door and out of the house to her secret hiding place. Sesshomaru let her run, he already knew where she was going. He walked there slowly and quietly. The place Kagome went to hides her scent and anyone else's.

"I found you."

"How?"

"We used to come here when we were younger. Ever since you left, I always come here, I stopped going when I was a Freshman. I was too busy so I had Rin feed the fox."

"She's still alive."

Sesshomaru walked through these vines. Behind it was a garden and a water fountain in the middle.

"Who did this?"

"I made it with my spare time. I couldn't let her run around so I made her a home. During winter she would have died but I was able to make this place always spring. I had someone make a barrier so only good people will be allowed."

The fox comes out from a little house near the fountain. She ran into Kagome's arms and kissed her. When Kagome finally stopped her from licking her face she saw a male fox and babies behind him.

"Who's that."

"That's her mate, I found him 2 years ago, he was dying. If it wasn't for me he would have been killed and eaten by the humans."

Kagome went to pet him and the babies.

*****************

Sesshomaru finally was able to get Kagome back to the house.

"Have you decided yet?

"I'm not wearing that dress."

When he got his answer he picked her up and went to her room.

**End of Chapter.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for updating late but Vacation came and I got really lazy.**

**I don't own any of the characters in Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 3**

"Kagome there's someone here for you."

Kagome came down the stairs with baggy sweat pants and a big T-shirt. When Kagome went to the kitchen she saw Sesshomaru and Inutashio.

"What are they doing here?"

"We are discussing your future Kagome." Inutashio said.

"Sit down honey." Kagome's mom said.

"Since we are having a discussing about this, we need to change her outfit; we don't want people to think my son is gay."

Kagome was about to run for it but someone caught her.

"We can't be you running around like this." Inutashio said.

He threw her over his shoulder and left the kitchen.

"Are you coming Sesshomaru and Hana?"

Sesshomaru and Hana followed Inutashio to a black limo. They went inside and the driver took them to the mall. Hana was sitting on the left side, Inutashio next to her, then Kagome, and Sesshomaru at the end. Inutashio and Sesshomaru had Kagome's arm. They arrived at the mall and went to many different stores. They bought her heels, flats (shoes), jewelry, shits (different types), skirts, and dresses. When they had a lot of bags they put it in the car and went to the salon. They were going to do Kagome's nails and toes. Sesshomaru had to put her in his lap so she doesn't escape. Sesshomaru was rubbing her stomach and it calmed her down.

"How do you know this is one of my weak spots?"

"I used to tickle you all the time when we were younger."

"Oh."

"Excuse me; she can go over there to do her nails."

Kagome got up and made a run for it but Sesshomaru caught her. He carried her bridal style and he sat down the chair with Kagome in his lap. He grabbed her hand and gave it to the lady. Sesshomaru used his other hand to rub her stomach. Once again he calmed her down.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"If you really love me then you would let me go."

"No."

Kagome stayed silent for a while. The lady was done so Kagome had to wait until it dried. Kagome saw a girl eating and it made her stomach growl.

"Can you get me something to eat?"

Sesshomaru took his phone out and called his dad.

"Is someone hungry?" Inutashio asked after he arrived.

Sesshomaru got up and put Kagome on the chair. He took the food and started to feed her. Ten minutes later she was done.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes. Here put these on and if you don't I'll put it on you myself." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay."

Kagome went to the bathroom and changed; she had 4" high heels and a red dress.

"Wow Kikyo, you look so gorgeous." A girl doing her nails said.

Kagome smiled and said thank you. She left with Sesshomaru following behind.

"I see you're not having trouble walking in those."

"I used to wear them until I met Naraku, ever since then I dress as a boy."

They got in the car and saw Inutashio waiting for them inside.

"Where's mom?"

"She's home."

"So, where are we going?"

"You're going to meet my mother."

"I have to get out of here."

"No you're not." Sesshomaru said grabbing her.

"No I don't want to go."

"Stop being a baby, she won't bite you, well maybe she will, but I'm right here with you. She won't hurt you when I'm around."

"No I'm still not going, we're not even going out, why do I have to meet her?"

"Because you are going to be my mate and you promised me when you were younger. I know you like me so all I have to do is push you a bit. You seem to not remember me so I can't let you stay like that. I love you and ever since you left I never stopped loving you so you are going to be my mate no matter what."

Sesshomaru and Kagome were close to kissing when Inutashio ruined it.

"We're here."

"Goodbye father."

Kagome and Sesshomaru entered the house when his mother opened the door.

"She's not allowed in my house."

"Mother this is Kagome."

"Oh sorry I didn't know; I didn't recognize you. Your scent is a little different from the last time I've seen you. Are you sure this isn't Kikyo."

"I'm not Kikyo and if your son didn't put this dress on me, you would have recognized me. "

"If you want to you can change, I have sweat pants and shirts upstairs that fits you."

"Thank you."

"How do you know Kikyo and Kagome mother?"

"I visited them a couple of times 2 years ago till now. You shouldn't change her appearance; let her do that on her own will."

"How come you never told me he was your son?" Kagome said when she finished changing.

"Because I wanted him to find you on his own."

"Did you finish the blanket?"

"No, I haven't continued it; I was going to wait until I visited you again.

Kagome and Sasuki went to a room and started to come up with patterns to finish the blanket. Sesshomaru was left alone so he went to his mother's library. He started to continue the book he read last time.

"What you doing?" Kagome asked him when she finished with the blanket.

"Reading."

Sesshomaru put the book away and grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome was pulled to Sesshomaru's lap. He touched her chin and made her look at him. He smiled at her and then kissed her. Kagome opened her mouth to protest but that gave Sesshomaru an invitation. Kagome finally kissed him back and they broke the kiss when they heard a camera.

"What are you doing mother?"

"I'm taking pictures; I have to keep a record of you two. Your father already sees you 24/7; I will never get this chance to see the both of you."

"I'm not sure about Sesshomaru but you can visit me any time and I can come over anytime you want me to. What's your problem with Inutashio?"

"I'll tell you over tea tomorrow. I'll give you a call, sorry to disturb you, you can continue now."

"There's no need to, I have to go somewhere. I'll be back."

"Where are you going Sesshomaru?"

"Somewhere."

"You're not going anywhere. Where were you about to go?"

"To see someone, mother."

"No you are not going to your father. Go upstairs and talk to Kagome. She can't remember most of the stuff you two did when you were younger. She's going to get married in 4 months, which tells me that she doesn't remember the promise both of ya made."

Kagome was upstairs and could hear their argument. Kagome remembered everything, even the promise but she already said yes to Yuu. She was going to marry him even though she is breaking their promise. She was tired of them arguing so she went down stairs. She overheard Sasuki say, "She didn't ask anything about you Sesshomaru, she's not interesting in you and you have to change that."

"It's already too late for him; I'm going to marry him. I remember everything but I act like I don't because of Naraku. If he finds out my family is dead so I'm sorry Sesshomaru I can't be with you. I'm choosing my family life over being with you."

Sesshomaru got really pissed off so he grabbed her and left the house before his mother could stop him. He carried Kagome bridal style and used his demonic speed to get home. Sesshomaru threw her on the bed.

"What are you doing? You're hurting me."

"Hurting you; you're the one hurting me."

"I'm s-sorry." Kagome said and began to cry.

"It's okay, I just overreacted." Sesshomaru said putting his arms around her.

"Will you promise me something?"

"About what?"

"Not to marry him even if Naraku is trying to mate you, I'll mate you right after you tell your fiancé."

"I-I don't know."

"Tell me yes or no." Sesshomaru said trying to keep his anger in.

Kagome looked away and thought for a while.

"No."

Sesshomaru let her go. "Get out."

Sesshomaru was trying so hard to control his anger so he doesn't hurt her. Kagome seeing this left the room running and left the house.

Kagome was a mile away from home and she was happy that she borrowed clothes and shoes from Sasuki. Ten minutes later her phone rings.

"Hello."

'Hey sweety. Where are you?"

"I'm walking home; I really don't know where I'm going though."

"Tell me what street you are at and I'll pick you up."

"I'm at..."

"Kagome are you there."

"Drop the phone." A man whispered in Kagome's ear. She dropped it and turned around with her arms up. She had a gun right in her face.

"Come with me."

Kagome did what he said; she didn't want to get killed. She was taken to a black car and in the back was Naraku.

"You did a good job at denying him. I know your fiancé is here and if you don't do what I say I will kill him and your family."

"Okay." Kagome whispered.

"You are going to kill Sesshomaru in school on Monday during art class."

"Okay." Kagome whispered.

"Get in the car, and you go get her phone. If you tell anyone you are dead."

Kagome finally got home and tried to calm down. When she did she went inside.

"Oh that's good that you're safe, I was about to call the cops." Hana said.

"Sorry about that, my phone died.'

"It's okay honey, as long as your okay its fine. There's this guy waiting for you in the living room."

"Hey Yuu. Come let's go to my room."

He followed her up the stairs and Hana looked at him weird.

'What's going on?' Hana thought.

"I haven't told my mom yet, please don't come here until I tell her and if she accepts it."

"I know but the wedding is in 4 months, you have to tell her."

"Okay I'll try tomorrow morning."

"As long as you tell her is fine by me." Yuu said. He kissed Kagome in the lips.

Kagome kissed back, she felt weird but she acted like she was kissing Sesshomaru.

"So, what did you do today?"

"I was kidnapped by my mother, her friend, and his son. They bought me new clothes and took me to the salon. I went with my mom's friend's son to his mother house. Apparently I knew her so I finished the blanket I started with her. When I was done I spended some time with him, I found out that he was my child hood friend but I still can't remember him. We just had a fight, he wants to mate me and to leave you but I told him no."

Yuu smiled. "I'm really glad you didn't pick him."

"So am I.' Kagome smiled.

'I can't lie to him like this. If only there is a way that I can get away from Naraku.'

"Is it okay if I stay at your place for a while?"

"Yeah sure, since your going to stay maybe I can help you tell your mother."

Kagome thought for a while and nodded her head. "You're going to have to tell her since you volunteered to help."

"Okay go pack."

Kagome started packing and went down the stairs with Yuu.

"Where are you going Kagome?"

"I'm staying at Yuu's place for a while; he'll explain things to you." Kagome left the house before her mother could stop her.

"I and Kagome are getting married. We have been engaged for 5 months. Our wedding is in 4 months, everything is prepared except her wedding dress and the made of honor and brides made dresses."

"I'm not going to the wedding; I don't care if it's her wedding. She's not getting married to you; she's already taken by someone. I would brake off the wedding now or I will." Hanna said angrily.

Yuu left the house and got to the car. He drove to his house and took Kagome's luggage to his room.

"Come lets got to sleep and get good rest." Yuu said.

Kagome took off her clothes until she only had an underwear on. She took out her T-shirt and put it on. Kagome got in the bed and Yuu put his arms around Kagome.

**Next two days: It's Monday morning**

Its first period and Sesshomaru had art, he saw Kagome entering and he ignored her.

"Sesshomaru can we talk."

"......"

"I thought about it on the weekend and decided that I want to be with you. I ended things with Yuu."

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and hugged him. A knife appeared in Kagome's hand and she stabbed him in the heart. She let go of Sesshomaru and left school.

Sesshomaru didn't see it coming and he was unconscious on the floor bleeding. A person had seen everything that happened and he went to get help. They called an ambulance and the police were questioning the person who saw everything that had happened.

The police we searching for Kagome and they finally caught her.

Kagome didn't know what was really going on; when she arrived home a police car came and took her.

**Hospital**

Sesshomaru was alive; his healers took the knife out in time and were able to heal some of his wound. He was lucky that Kagome missed his heart; he didn't believe everyone telling him that it was her. Sesshomaru knew that she wouldn't do that so he got up and tried to leave the hospital but was stopped by his father.

"You're not in a good condition to leave, you're staying."

"No I have to go do something.'

"I'll handle it, I know Kagome didn't do it but she is safer in jail. We need to find out who really did this to you and kill it so lay down and relax."

"I'm fine father."

"Pup I said you are staying."

Sesshomaru gave up; he decided that he would escape later. His mother showed up after his father left. Sesshomaru tried to use his speed to run from her but it was no good, she was blocking the entrance.

"Don't even try to use your demonic powers. You should rest for a while and then I'll let you go and rescue her."

"No I have to go now."

Sesshomaru tried to push her away but wasn't able to because he felt dizzy from a lot of blood loss. He knew his mother was right but he couldn't rest at a time like this. His mother finally gave him the keys to her car and he left.

Sesshomaru got to the police station and walked up to the guard reading a news paper.

"How can I help you?" The officer said not looking up from the newspaper.

"Where is Kagome Higurashi?"

The officer looked up and saw Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"I already healed, show me where Kagome is." Sesshomaru said angrily.

The officer took him to where Kagome was and opened the lock on the jail cell. Sesshomaru saw Kagome laying down on the bed, he walked towards her and woke her up.

"Let's go."

"What's going on." Kagome said looking around and remembering everything that happened.

"Let's go."

Kagome got up and followed him to his car.

"Do you know where Naraku is?"

"Yeah, I can figure that out if I concentrate."

Kagome concentrated for a while, when she finally figured out where he was she gave the directions to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru started to speed; he didn't know that he was being followed by his father. Inutashio was using his demonic speed to catch up to his son; he knew what his son was going to do.

**End of Chapter**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the character's in Inuyasha.**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 4:**

Naraku was killed and Sesshomaru got really injured. He was close to dying, he lost a lot of blood and he was trying to stay alive. Inutashio was driving as fast as he can, he had an unconscious girl in the back seat and he his son close to dying in the passenger seat. He got there in time, and the doctors took immediately attention to Sesshomaru. Three hours later a doctor came.

"Hello Inutashio."

"Hello doctor."

"Kagome is awake right now, she is fine; she will go home in a couple of day. As for your son he is unconscious, he might wake up in a couple more hours or in a couple of days. He will stay in the hospital until he is fully healed. We already have guards in his room and outside his door."

"What room are they in?"

"I put them in room 108."

Inutashio left and went to the 10th floor to room 108.

"Good morning Kagome, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine and its not morning."

"Thats good. Would you like it if I tell your mother you are here?"

"Call my dad instead, he should be somewhere around this hospital."

Inutashio got the number from Kagome and made the call.

Kagome heard someone moan and she looked at Sesshomaru's bed. She saw the he was trying to wake up, Kagome got up from the bed and walked up to Sesshomaru's bed.

"Sesshomaru are you awake?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kagome. His eyes turned from gold to pink, then a dark red. Sesshomaru was about to transform and Inutashio sensed it.

"Kagome leave the room."

Kagome listened to him and left the room; she was assigned to a different room. Two days later she was finally out of the hospital. Kagome went to school the next day and continued to wear boy clothes. Kagome made a lot of friends and there were a lot of girls crushing on her. It didn't really bother her because she really didn't like girls and she was engaged.

A month passed and Sesshomaru finally came back to school. Kagome had 3 months until her wedding, and she kept thinking about it because Sesshomaru kept ignoring her. She tried her best to be his friend but he was being so cold to her so she stopped trying.

It was third period and Kagome had Art. The model was going to be Sesshomaru and she was shocked that he volunteered. Sesshomaru took off his robe and posed, Kagome couldn't believe the size of his member. She blushed when she started thinking dirty thoughts.

Kagome finished drawing first then anyone, everyone one else were half way done. She got used to drawing these sketches that she only needed to look at the model only a couple of times.

"Okay class, since we have double period today we need another model, Sesshomaru you may pick." The teacher said after everyone finished.

"Kagome."

'Shit. He's going to blow my spot just because I rejected him.'

Kagome got really angry and broke her pencil.

"Are you okay Kagome?" the teacher asked.

"I'm tired of your stupid attitude Ice Princess, I'm not doing it wether you like it or not." Kagome said pointing at his chest every time she said a word.

Sesshomaru put his hand around her neck and pick her up.

"Do something about it."

"Sesshomaru, put him down." the teacher said.

Kagome couldn't breathe and was going to go unconscious, seeing this Sesshomaru let her go and she fell to the ground. The teacher was about to call the ambulance but stopped.

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's leg and pushed it. He tripped and fell on top of Kagome.

"Get off me you are heavy."

Sesshomaru got up, he was lucky that he had a robe on.

"Get your camera's ready." Kagome said.

Every took it out and took a picture of Kagome and Sesshomaru kissing. A couple of people got a nose bleed, they didn't know that Sesshomaru was gay but both guys were hot and they looked hot together.

"Your father never told me you were gay." the teacher said after they kissed.

Kagome took off her clothes and showed everyone that she was a girl all this time and acting like a guy.

The teacher calmed down the class and got them to draw. Sesshomaru and Kagome had their arms around each other, looking at each others eyes.

Everyone in the art class spread rumors about them but they weren't around. When art class was finished they went to his car and drove home.

When they arrived home, his father wasn't there so they had the place to themselves. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and ran to his room using his demonic speed. When he took off his clothes he ripped off Kagome's clothes.

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome and went down to her neck. He bit her ear lightly and went down to kiss her shoulders; Sesshomaru keep going lower until he reaches her belly button. He went to her boobs and licked the tip. Then he started to suck on it when he heard Kagome moan.

"Please don't stop."

Sesshomaru continued what he was doing and sucked her nipple. Then he went to the other one and gave it the same attention. Sesshomaru went back to her lips and kissed her, he tasted her sweet mouth. Kagome pushed him said while panting. "I want you inside me."

"Someone's a little impatient."

He went down and licked her right between the legs with the tip of his tongue, He did that again only to hear Kagome moan. He put his entire tongue and tasted her juices. Kagome liked the attention he was giving her, and while he was doing that she thought of things she would do to him. Sesshomaru went up to Kagome and kissed her, letting her taste herself. Kagome turned them over and she was on top of him. She looked down at his hard member, she licked the tip and looked at him. Then she lick the right side and the left side, she was satisfied when she heard Sesshomaru moan. Kagome put her hand on his member and moved it up and down really slowly. She stopped teasing him and went faster, receiving moans from Sesshomaru. Kagome put his member in her mouth and she started to suck and move it in and out of her mouth. Only 1/2 of his member fitted in her mouth. Sesshomaru couldn't hold it anymore and came in her mouth. Kagome drank every bit and licked her lips. She attacked Sesshomaru mouthed and was turned around. Sesshomaru was now on top of her. He slid a finger in and moved in ad out really slowly, then he added another finger. He opened his finger like they were sizzers, He looked up and saw that Kagome was in pain when he added his third finger. He added the fourth finger when she was more comfortable, he tried his best to loosen her tight walls. Sesshomaru took out his fingers and licked all four of them.

"This is going to hurt."

Kagome nodded her head. Sesshomaru put an inch inside her and kissed Kagome to distract her from the pain.

"If you want we can stop."

"No it's okay, it's just that you're so big fluffy."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Don't call me fluffy." He moved in another inch and when she got really comfortable, he moved the rest of his member in. Kagome screamed in pain, Sesshomaru rubbed her back and at the same time sucked on her nipple. After a couple of minutes Kagome got used to it. He moved in and out of her slowly, Kagome felt pain and pleasure at the same time. Sesshomaru started to move faster in to her. Kagome begged him to go faster and harder and he gave it to her. When they reached their climax the moaned each other's name. Sesshomaru's seed went into Kagome's womb; they were both exhausted that they went to smiled. Before Sesshomaru went fast asleep, he looked at Kagome and smiled.

Two hours later they are still knocked out and Rin was home from school.

Rin ran into Sesshomaru's room when she came home from school. When she entered she saw them naked so she covered her eyes.

"Rin didn't see anything. Rin didn't know, please don't punish me."

Inutashio heard her so he went to see what was going on. When he found her, he saw the same thing she also saw. He took Rin out of the room to the living room, he got his camera and took a picture of his son and daughter in law. After that he went back to the living room to talk to Rin.

"Will daddy punish Rin?"

"No he won't, he's still asleep and I won't tell him if you don't tell him I took a picture. Pinky promise."

"go do your homework."

Inutashio called his son Inuyasha and Hana. Hana called her husband and Kikyo. They all came and met up at Seshomaru's house. Apparently Sesshomaru's friend came to visit him so Inutashio told him what was going on. All of them went quietly to his room and saw it with their eyes. Some of them laughed and the rest said awwwww.

Sesshomaru was waking up and heard them. He opened his eyes and got really angry. Seeing Sesshomaru's eyes changing from golden eyes to a pink they ran for it. He took his member out of Kagome and made sure not to wake her up. He put on his clothes and went downstairs.

"Get out."

"Not until you tell me who she is? And how come you never told me about her?" Sesshomaru's friend said.

"Get out. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Everyone left his house except his father.

"Why didn't you mate her"

"I was really horny and only wanted to have sex. Plus she is still with her fiance."

"Would you like me to take care of it."

"No father, i'll let her do whatever she wants."

"Well goodbye son, Rin is in her room by the way."

Sesshomaru went to Rin's room and knocked on the door.

"Rin is in the room, you may enter."

"Hey sweat heart."

"Daddy." Rin said smiling. She didn't get up an hug him because she still had the image in her mind.

"I'm guessing you saw us."

Rin nodded her head.

"Come over here and sit on daddy's lap."

"Rin doesn't want to touch daddy."

"You don't want daddy anymore?"

"Rin loves daddy but Rin doesn't like what Rin saw."

"I'm sorry Rin, Sesshomaru didn't mean for you to see that."

Rin walked up to him and hugged him.

"Rin is happy now."

Sesshomaru hugged her back.

"Get ready, I'm taking you to grandma's."

"Yay." Rin said happily.

Sesshomaru took a luggage out and put some of her clothes and shoes.

"Rin is ready."

"Okay lets go."

Rin took Sesshomaru's hand and went to his car. He drove to his mothers house and dropped Rin off. Sesshomaru drove back and when he arrived in his room Kagome woke up.

"Kagome we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You have to choose between me or him."

"I already chose, before I went to school, I broke it off with him."

Sesshomaru smiled. "We need to mate before you change your mind."

"Okay but not today."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and took his clothes off. He headed to the shower in his room, before he went inside he said, "You can join me if you like."

Kagome decided to join him. They ended up kissing and having sex. When Sesshomaru's seed was about to come he bit on Kagome's shoulder and licked the blood. His seed went to her womb, when he was done he took his member out. They cleaned themselves and stepped out of the shower when they were done. Kagome looked through his clothes, she pick a blue and purple boxers and put it on. Then she took his white shirt and one of his gray sweat pants.

"You should wear my clothes more often."

"I thought you wanted me to wear sexier clothes."

"I don't care as long as you look sexy then I'm fine."

Sesshomaru gave her a peck in the lips and went to his library to read a book. Kagome went to the living room and watched TV. Thirty minutes later her shoulder started to bother her so she scratched it. She got tired so she went to the library and sat on top of Sesshomaru's lap.

"What's wrong?"

"My shoulder is bothering me."

"Stop scratching it, let me see." He looked at it and her shoulder was red. He looked at her mark and found out he didn't fully mark her and that there was another bite mark hidden under his. Sesshomaru thought for a while and he remembered him biting her when they were younger. His father put a spell on her afterwards so that no one but him could go over his bite.

"Stay still, this is going to hurt a bit."

"No you are not going to bite me again in the shoulder."

Sesshomaru let his demon take control and he used his strength to hold Kagome still. He bit her again and finally made her his mate completely. Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru kissed her tears .

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Kagome said. She relaxed when Sesshomaru massaged her shoulders.

Kagome's phone started to ring.

"Hello."

'Hey Kagome, is it true that you are a girl.'

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?"

'No, its fine, I'm just worried about Sachiko. She doesn't know that you are a girl and she's going to be heart broken when she finds out.'

"Don't worry she'll be okay."

'Are you doing anything today?'

"No not really."

'I was wondering if you wanted to go to the club.'

Sesshomaru didn't like it that Kagome was ignoring him. He kissed her when he heard that Kagome's friend was talking. Kagome got surprised by the kiss that she accidently dropped the phone, when it fell the battery came out.

Kagome pushed Sesshomaru.

"We already did it twice, no more."

Sesshomaru kissed her again and ignored what she said.

"Stop Sesshomaru."

"No, I'm not going to stop until I can smell my pups."

"What are you talking about Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please."

"No just forget about it, you can talk to father, he'll explain things to you."

"Fine then I will."

Sesshomaru didn't want to freak her out and he's not the kind of person that can explain things.

**End of chapter......**

**Just to let you readers know, I'm not updating until I get some reviews....... I already have chapter 5 typed up all that left is for you to update.**

**And thank you for reading my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the characters in Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 5!!!!**

Ever since they mated, Kagome has been living at Sesshomaru's house. She couldn't stay away from him and her ex-fiance kept bothering her every time she goes home.

"Kagome wake up, you're going to be late."

"No I want to sleep"

"Okay that means more sex time for you and me."

Kagome kept sleeping and ignored her mate. Sesshomaru left to the kitchen to make breakfast. He made pancakes, sausage, and eggs. Sesshomaru toasted 4 pieces of bread and put butter on al 4. He put the food on the tray and went upstairs.

"Wake up Kagome, breakfast is ready."

"I'm tired, I don't want to eat."

"Get up."

"No."

"Get up Kagome."

Sesshomaru gave her a minute then he took the covers an put them on the floor.

"If you want warmth, come and eat your breakfast like a good girl."

Kagome kept on sleeping and acted like she didn't hear Sesshomaru. Kagome felt something touch her, she opened her tired eyes and saw a tray on top of her stomach.

"I'm not hungry, I'll eat later."

"No you need to eat, it's already 12."

"But I'm too tired, I can barely stay up."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's eyes and saw that every 2 seconds her eyes keeps closing.

"Are you sick." Sesshomaru touched Kagome's forehead and it was hot.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and saw her fast asleep. He put the food aside and put the covers over her. He tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. Sesshomaru left the house when he was done and went to school.

While he was away someone was spying on Kagome. They made plans on how to get inside the house and what to do to Kagome. When they were done they left.

Sesshomaru got home at 3 p.m. and Kagome was still sleeping.

"Wake up Kagome."

"I don't feel like getting up."

Sesshomaru went to the bed and took the covers off Kagome.

"Get dressed, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No I'm fine."

"No you're not. You have been sleeping all this time."

"It's all your fault I'm tired. If you knew how to keep your hands to yourself, I wouldn't be this tired."

"Don't blame me. You wanted it as much as I did, maybe even more."

"Liar."

"Are you calling this Sesshomaru a liar or are you talking about yourself?"

"I'm talking about...."

Sesshomaru interrupted her by kissing her on the lips passionately. He was kissing her soft and gentle but at the same time a little ruff. Kagome pushed Sesshomaru to break the kiss.

"Sorry I forgot you needed to breathe."

"It's okay." Kagome said after she steadied her breathing.

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome bridal style and went downstairs. He walked to the kitchen and sat down with Kagome on his lap. He opened the bag that was on top of the kitchen table and took the food out. Sesshomaru then started to feed her.

"Can I get the spoon please, I know how to feed myself."

"No."

Kagome tried taking it away from him but failed.

"Go put on some clothes." Sesshomaru said when he was don feeding her.

Kagome took a shower and stole some of her mate's clothes again.

"Don't even put that on."

"No I'm not wearing that dress." Kagome said when she saw the dress Sesshomaru had in his hand.

"Yes you are. I have a meeting and you're coming with me."

"No."

"I will put this dress on you and drag you to the meeting or you can put it on and go with me to the meeting like a good girl."

"You wouldn't."

"Okay okay. I'll put it on." Kagome said when Sesshomaru walked towards her.

**Sesshomaru's meeting**

The meeting was horrible, Sesshomaru was so embarrassed.

"Sesshomaru control your mate." Inuyasha said.

"If I were you Inuyasha I would shut my mouth."

"Make me."

Kagome got out of Sesshomaru grasp and walked on top of the table to where Inuyasha was. She grabbed him by the collar.

"You were saying."

"I'm s-sorry."

"Good boy."

Kagome let him go and walked back to her mate. Inutashio was laughing and so were the other demons. The only one not laughing at Inuyasha was Sesshomaru.

"What?" Kagome said when Sesshomaru gave her the look.

"I like your mate Sesshomaru, she'll fit right in." Haru said.

"Yeah dad is right, you're lucky you have her as a mate. My mate is boring and hates these meetings, maybe your mate can make things more interesting." Shaku said.

Sesshomaru ignored him.

"Anyone wants dinner? Dinner is on me." Inutashio said.

Everyone nodded their head. The demons went to go get their mate and met at an expensive restaurant. They ordered their food and started to chat.

"Who's the female?" Shina asked Sesshomaru.

"My mate."

Shina started to laugh.

"I'm not joking."

"I thought you were going to mate Kagura. When she finds out she's going to get pissed off."

"I don't care, let her get mad."

Their food came and they all ate it. After they were done they decided to go to Inutashio's place. During the ride all the females were talking to each other. Kagome felt uncomfortable with the females so she joined the males instead.

"Who does she think she is."

"Yeah I know, she took Kagura's man."

"Don't worry she'll leave soon enough."

"What plan are you coming up with?"

She started to tell the other females. Sesshomaru heard everything and got pissed off.

"Haru you better control your mate before I kill her. If I hear another plan about getting rid of Kagome, it'll be the end for her."

"Calm down Sesshomaru, I'll make sure none of her plans works."

**************

**1 month later**

Kagome kept having morning sickness and she was glad Sesshomaru wasn't around. Sesshomaru has been working really early so she usually sees him at school in the morning. Kagome rushed to the bathroom and threw up. It's been happening for a week. She had an appointment today after school. She brushed her teeth when she was done and ate breakfast afterwards. Kagome took her book bag and walked to school. When she got there the bell rang. She went to her locker and got her books. She had Advance Chemistry and was waiting to see her mate. When she entered she saw that someone was sitting in her seat, and that person was her ex-fiance. Kagome left the classroom and went to the gardens. She made sure that she wasn't viewable to the classroom or the teacher.

"Kagome I know you are there. Come out, you can be our model for today in order for you to stay in this class." Ms. Saruchi said.

Kagome came out and did what she said. She didn't want to be kicked out. Kagome took off her clothes and posed. The bell rang after 40 minutes had passed, Kagome put on her robe. She picked up her clothes and went to Saruchi's office. Kagome put on her clothes and before she came out she looked out the window. Kagome saw her ex-fiance and decided to stay in the office.

"Why aren't you out there Kagome?" Ms. Saruchi said when she entered the office.

"I'm hiding from someone."

"Is it Sesshomaru?"

"No my ex-fiance."

"Oh, I see, you can crash here all school day, I'll have someone bring you your work."

"Thanks."

"No thank you for bringing more people to join."

"Your welcome."

School went by really quickly. Kagome was done with all her work before lunch started. Kagome called her dad and she left at the beginning of 7th period. He took her to see the doctor, she was really early for her appointment.

"May I help you."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."

The woman looked for her name and checked it off.

"Take a seat and I'll tell the doctor you are here."

Kagome took a seat and waited. Five minutes later they called her name and Kagome followed the nurse.

"Sit down and the doctor will be here in a couple of minutes."

"No need to wait, I'm already here. Hello I'm Dr. Anako."

"Hi!"

"You want to get a physical right?"

"Yes and no, I want to find out what is wrong with me. Last week I have been having morning sickness. I'm not sure if I'm sick sickness like the one I got before a year ago."

"Okay."

The doctor asked her questions while she was giving her a check up. After she was done she got some blood work.

"I'll call you when we get the results."

"Thank you."

Kagome left and her father drove her to her house. When she arrived Sesshomaru was already there.

"Why weren't you at class?"

"I didn't feel like going."

""Where did you go?"

"Somewhere."

"Why do I smell your blood."

Kagome started to run up the stairs. Sesshomaru used his demon speed and stopped her in the hallway. Ha had both hands on each side of Kagome and Kagome's back was to the wall.

"Answer me."

"At the doctor."

"Why?"

"Nothing just a check up. I haven't had one in 6 months."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm n.."

"Stop it. I can smell it, this Sesshomaru is not stupid. Tell me the truth."

"I don't want to tell you."

Sesshomaru punched the wall and looked at Kagome with red eyes. Kagome was really scared and she started to cry. She was afraid of what he might do to her. Sesshomaru saw the tears and smelled her fear. He calmed down and his eye color went back to normal. He took his fist out of the wall and hugged Kagome.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I was just worried."

"Don't touch me."

Kagome tried to push him but she couldn't.

"I hate you."

"Don't lie to me, I've already been lied to."

"I hate you." Kagome said it seriously. Sesshomaru kissed her, it took a while for Kagome to give in.

"Do you still hate me?" Sesshomaru asked after the kiss.

"No."

"Good."

Kagome followed Sesshomaru to their room. She lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Sesshomaru sat next to her drying her face.

"Do you forgive me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it."

"So are you going to tell me why you were at the doctors?"

"No."

"I'll scare you again."

"You wouldn't."

"Yeah you're right. Please tell me."

"No, I don't want to worry you."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Fine but you're not sleeping in this house. Pack your bag and go home. When you are ready to tell me you can come back."

"Fine then." Kagome packed some of her clothes in her book bag.

She called her father and he took her home.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Hana said.

"Me and Sesshomaru had a fight and he kicked me out of the house."

"Do you want me to talk to his father?"

"No, it's okay."

Kagome went to her old room and put the clothes in her book bag in her closet. All her sweat pants and T-shirts were at Sesshomaru's ouse. She had all the girly clothes in her closet. She's going to have to wear them to school.

**End of Chapter.**

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!! If I don't get some reviews for this chapter I won't update.......**

**Well I have to go and type Chapter 13 for the story Who is Kimiko?.......**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the characters in Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 6**

Two days later she found out she was 1 week pregnant. When she ended the call she fainted.

"Kagome hurry up, you'll be late for school."

When she didn't get an answer she went up the stairs.

"Kagome, Kagome wake up."

Hana picked up Kagome's phone and called 911. The ambulance came and took her to the hospital. Hana waited for an hour when the doctor came and told her how she was doing. Hana called Sesshomaru but he didn't pick up so she called Inutashio.

'Hello.'

"Hello Inutashio. Tell your son that Kagome is in the hospital. I phoned him but he didn't pick up."

'Okay I'll be there and I'll let him know.'

**Sesshomaru**

He was in his car driving to school when he got a phone call.

"Yes, father."

'Kagome is in the hospital.'

"Is she okay?"

'Hana didn't tell me anything yet.'

"When you do know, send me a text."

'No I'm not, your mate is in the hospital and you are going to get your ass over there.'

"You can't make me father. She's probably shocked when she found out she was pregnant."

'If you know then why aren't you here.'

"She's not my concern right now."

After that he hanged up. He arrived at school and went straight to the office.

**Hospital**

"How are you doing?" Hana asked.

"Fne."

"I think you should tell your mother why you fainted." Inutashio said.

"I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations sweetie, does Sesshomaru know?"

"He knew from the beginning." Inutashio said.

"Why didn't he tell her then?"

"I guess he wanted her to find out. What happened between you and Sesshomaru Kagome?"

"We had a fight and he kicked me out of the house."

"Since you are with pups you are going to live at my place."

"Pup with an s?"

"Yes."

"I'm having more than one baby."

"Don't freak out honey."

"Okay." Kagome said trying to calm down.

**School**

"Find any information you can on Yuu."

"Okay where do I put the files I find on him?"

"Put it on my desk and give me a call when you are done."

Sesshomaru left the office and went to his first period class. By third period he was called and he went to his office.

Sesshomaru read all the information and got really pissed off. He picked u his cell phone and called Haru.

'Hello.'

"Don't hello me. I thought I told you to control your mate."

'Oh don't worry Sesshomaru, I already have someone spying on them. I already have someone to mess up their plans'

"Give me any information you get on them."

'I've never heard you act like this way over a woman except Rin. What has gotten into you, you act like she is pregnant.'

"That is because she is."

Sesshomaru hanged up and went to his car and drove to the hospital.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"See my mate."

"Didn't sound like that when we were talking on the phone. I thought she wasn't your concern right now."

"I had other important things to do. Her safety is more important than how she is doing right now. I already knew what happened, I got a call from her doctor today."

"Would it ever occur to you to tell her yourself?"

"If I had she would have left for a long time. I know her better than you do even though she has been gone for 10 years. I know her every reaction, I rather she find out from someone else."

"Shut up." Kagome screamed.

Inutashio and Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I can't stand your arguing. Stop fighting each other over something so stupid. You are father and son, don't ruin your relationship because of something that happened. You sesshomaru get in the room and Inutashio I'll talk to you later."

Sesshomaru went in the room and sat on the bed.

"You don't have to scold me, I already get it from Rin."

"I can do whatever I please."

"Lay down."

"No I won't."

Sesshomaru got up and was about to grab her when Kagome slapped him on the face.

"Sit down now." Kagome said angrily.

Sesshomaru sat down on the bed.

"Before you start talking, I would like you to sit down next to me."

"I don't think so unless you want to get hit."

"I can take it."

"You sure about that."

"I just took a slap from you, plus I have been through worst."

Kagome sat down and Sesshomaru took this chance to kiss her. Kagome melted on the inside and kissed him back. After a while Sesshomaru broke the kiss to let Kagome breathe.

"Just because you calmed me down doesn't mean you're off the hook."

"If I let you back in the house will you forget what I did."

"No. I'm staying at your dad's place."

"Are you going to make this Sesshomaru beg."

"Yes."

"Well I'm not, have fun at dad's."

Sesshomaru kissed her on the forehead and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You're not taking me with you?"

"I thought you wanted to stay with father."

"What are you talking about, I never said that plus I'm not done talking with you."

"Well I guess I'm taking you home."

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and walked to the car.

"Put me down, I can walk."

"I like carrying you."

"Put me down before I get mad."

Sesshomaru opened the car door an put Kagome in the passenger seat. Kagome had crossed her arms and looked at anything but Sesshomaru. It was really quiet in car and no one said anything when they got home. Sesshomaru got out of the car and used his demonic speed to open Kagome's door. Kagome got out of the car and was carried by Sesshomaru.

"I thought I told you I can walk."

"Well get used to it, I'll be carrying you when your stomach starts growing."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

He took her inside to the kitchen. He put her on the chair and he took a chair and sat next to her.

"Are you hungry?"

"No but I didn't eat anything but ice cream today."

"Do you want me to cook something?"

"Daddy." Rin said hugging Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here?"

"Grandma took Rin here to see Daddy. Rin missed daddy a lot, Kagome is going to have to share daddy with me."

"I know sweety but you still have to stay with grandma. Kagome is pregnant and she is going to need a lot of attention."

"Yay! Rin is going to have a little sister or brother."

"Sesshomaru I need to speak with you." Sasuki said.

"Go to your room Rin."

"Okay daddy."

"There is someone spying on you, I think it's best Kagome stays with me."

"I already know, I have koroni keeping watch of the house. I already destroyed the camera's and recorders."

"She would be safer at my house or your fathers. Pick one or I'll take her myself."

"Don't worry mother I already have my guards watching the house."

"Yes I know but I don't want my daughter in law and her pups to be in danger."

"She'll stay at my house and if something happens to her she'll stay at father's house."

"Okay. Rin lets go."

"Coming." Rin shouted.

"Did you figure out who it was?"

"No not yet."

"Did you bring my school work?"

"No you can get it tomorrow, you're a fast learner anyway."

"Which class do we have a test in?"

"All of them. For art you have to either model or draw every single work you missed in one hour."

"I only missed two so I can draw for an hour and pass."

"No you missed 10 classes and even if you missed 2, one hour wouldn't be enough. One assignment might be drawing the garden with details and every detail you miss she takes points off."

"That's really harsh."

"That's the point, so more of her students model instead of always drawing. If you want I can make sure you have an A without doing any of that."

"Thanks you're such a life savor."

"Your welcome sweetie. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm just a little tired."

"Want to take a nap."

"Not until I tell you what I was suppose to until you interrupted me."

"I'm listening."

"If I ever find out that you kept a secret from me, I will leave you and won't come back until I really want to be with you again. I would have liked it if you gave me a heads up. I can't seem to remember if you put on a condom because every time I think about it I see you going......"

"Finish what you were saying."

"No."

"Why are you so red, are you sick? Do you need this Sesshomaru to take care of you?"

"No and no. I'm fine."

"You don't seem like it." Sesshomaru said chuckling.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I said No so its no." Kagome said while poking him on the chest.

"And I said yes so its yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Yes."

"Argghh."

"Give up?"

"Yes."

"I guess you are a chicken."

"I'm not a chicken." Kagome screamed.

"Yes I know, you're my chicken not a chicken."

"What?"

Sesshomaru laughed at Kagome's confusion.

"I'm tired, I don't want to play anymore games."

Sesshomaru picked her up and went to their room. Kagome fell asleep before Sesshomaru got in the room. He lay her down on the bed and tucked her in. He kissed her on the forehead; Sesshomaru took off his clothes and went to take a shower.

********************

'Shit I can't see her. I'll have to find a way to get rid of those body guards. I guess I'll just have to use the little one as bate when the time comes.'

********************

Sesshomaru put on his boxers and pajama pants. He lay down next to Kagome with his arm around her. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Five hours later Kagome wakes up.

"What's wrong sweety?"

"I just had a nightmare."

"It's okay, I'm right here."

"Okay."

Kagome got really close to Sesshomaru and tried to fall asleep. She was dreaming about her and Sesshomaru with their kids. Then she saw someone killing them in front of her eyes. Suddenly Kagome was wide awake.

"Calm down you are safe."

Kagome got even closer to Sesshomaru trying to calm down and the images in her head to disappeared. When she finally calmed down she went to sleep again but this time didn't have a nightmare or a dream.

It was morning and Sesshomaru woke up early. He took a shower and when he was done Kagome was awake.

"Go back to sleep, we're not leaving until an hour."

"I can't sleep."

"Okay, go take a shower then"

When Kagome was finished showering, brushing her teeth and putting on some clothes she went to the kitchen.

"I'm not eating all of that."

"It's for the pups.'

"No you are just trying to get me fat."

Sesshomaru laughed and smiled at Kagome.

"You're going to get fat anyways."

"So mean."

"I was only joking. Sit down and eat."

"No."

"Well then when you are ready come out to the car at 7."

Kagome nodded her head and went upstairs to get her stuff. Sesshomaru put some of the food in a tray and put it in the passenger seat of a red BMW.

"Father would you take this to my office at school."

"Who's it for?"

"Kagome, she wouldn't eat it. There's more inside but make sure she doesn't see it."

Inutashio nodded his head and got in his car.

"Why was your father here?"

"Came to get something for Rin."

"Oh okay, lets go."

They got in the car and went to school. Every period Kagome got a tray of food and was forced to eat it. It was last period and Kagome felt really fat. She was angry at Sesshomaru so she ignored him and flirted with other guys. She had art so she flirted with the guy sitting next to her.

"Do you have a problem Sesshomaru." Kagome asked when she heard him growl.

"Yes, I would like it if you stop flirting with other guys."

"I'll stop if you stop feeding me so much food."

"You're going to make your pups unhealthy."

"Whatever."

"Are there any volunteers?" the teacher asked.

Sesshomaru got up and stripped in front of everyone. Kagome was watching him, giving him the look because she was forced to eat again.

"Is there anything I can do anything at all I'm full and tired of eating."

"Eat it."

Kagome got angry, took the sharpest thing she can find (she found a knife, don't know how but she just found it) and tried to stab him. Sesshomaru caught hold of her hand and took the knife away.

"I hate you." Kagome said and left the garden.

"Is there anyone who would like to take Sesshomaru's place. Before you leave Sesshomaru make sure you bring her back here when she's more calm." Sesshomaru nodded his head and went after Kagome.

**End of Chapter**

**Please Review!!!! I'll update if I get some reviews...........**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the characters in Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 7**

"Kagome."

Kagome started to run and went inside the girl's bathroom.

'I hope he doesn't come in here.'

"Kagome came out; there is no way for you to escape." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome stayed quiet and standed on the toilet.

"You are really smart Kagome but I can break all the doors, it doesn't matter if they are locked."

'Shit.'

Sesshomaru broke each door and when he got to the last one he caught Kagome. He threw her over his shoulders and walked to his office.

"Put me down Ice Princess." Kagome said hitting his back.

Everyone that was in the hallway was looking at them. Sesshomaru ignored them and kept walking to his office. When he arrived there he put Kagome on his chair and put his arms on each side of the chair.

"I'm not letting you go until you calm down."

Kagome crossed her arms and turned around. Her back was faced to Sesshomaru; he moved some of her hair away and bit her ear.

"Ouch. Why did you bite my ear? That hurts."

"Then look at me."

"No."

Sesshomaru bit her again but instead of biting her ear, he bit her shoulder.

"Ouch. Stop biting me."

"Than look at me."

Kagome turned around and put her head down looking at her lap.

"Do you want me to bite you again?"

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with sad teary eyes.

"You better not cry."

"I hate you." Kagome whispered and a tear rolled down her check.

"Kagome please don't cry. Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Kagome moved her head side to side. Sesshomaru left the office and went to his locker. He got his stuff and went to Kagome's locker to get her stuff. He went to his office and put the stuff in a chair.

"Are you calmer?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to explain to me?"

"Can we talk about this at home?"

"No, you might not tell me."

"......."

"Look I already know what's wrong with you but I would like it if you tell me that way I know if I'm right or wrong."

"........"

"Are you going to tell me?'

Kagome moved her head side to side.

"Okay we'll talk about this at home. Are you going to forgive me?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Look at me and give me your beautiful smile."

Kagome uncrossed her arms and looked at Sesshomaru with sad eyes.

"Can we go home?"

Sesshomaru put Kagome's stuff in his book bag and put it on. He picked up Kagome from his chair and went to his car. He put her in the passenger seat and closed the door. Sesshomaru put his book bag in the back seat and went to the driver seat. He drove home and they both stayed quiet on the ride home. They went inside and Sesshomaru took Kagome straight to their room.

"Do you want to start your homework or take a nap?"

"I'll do my homework first."

Sesshomaru took out her homework and gave it to her. Sesshomaru did his next to Kagome in the bed. He finished his first one and was about to start his next one when his phone started to ring.

"Hello."

'Where are you Sesshomaru?'

"No I didn't forget about you, I'm heading over your house later."

'Why couldn't you come see me before you left home?'

"Kagome was feeling down so I decided to take her home so she can calm down."

'I understand but I wasn't going to attack her verbally, it was you who I was going to.'

"I'll see you later Ms. Saruchi."

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing, just continue doing your homework."

"I'm done."

"All of it.'

"Yeah."

"But you only did your chemistry homework."

"I do my homework a head of the class if I have time."

"Go to sleep then."

"I'm not tired."

"You can do anything you like as long as you stay in this bed."

Kagome moved towards Sesshomaru and sat on his lap.

"What are you doing Kagome?"

Kagome ignored him and started to suck on Sesshomaru's ear.

"How does it taste?"

"Yummy." Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You can taste my ear later when I'm done with my homework."

Kagome stayed on his lap and kept nibbling on his ear. She moved one of her hands to Sesshomaru's pants. She moved it and stopped where his member was.

"Kagome I need to do my homework. You can leave the room if that's what you want."

"No I want you." Kagome whispered.

"Hold on I only have one question left."

"Done." Sesshomaru said in 2 minutes later.

"Forget about it, I'm going to sleep."

Kagome got off of Sesshomaru and went to her side of the bed and lay down going to sleep. Her back was faced towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru kissed her on the neck and went to her shoulder. He turned her towards him and kissed her. Kagome broke the kiss and looked at Sesshomaru in the eye.

"I'm tired; I want to take a nap."

"Then take a nap."

"How can I if I'm on top of you and your arms are around me."

"......"

"Can you let me go?"

"Nope."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

Sesshomaru kissed her on the forehead and let her go.

"I'll wake you up in 2 hours."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru left the room and went to his car. He drove to his mother's house and picked up Rin.

"Daddy, Rin missed you so much."

"Sesshomaru missed Rin too."

"Rin is hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Ice Cream."

"Say goodbye to grandma and get in the car."

"Bye grandma." Rin said giving Sasuki a hug.

"Goodbye Rin." Sasuki said.

Rin followed Sesshomaru to his car and she sat in the back seat. Sesshomaru drove slower from the normal speed he drives; he didn't want to scare Rin. They arrived at a Ice cream shop in 10 minutes.

"Which one would you like Rin?"

"I want the waffle cone with vanilla ice cream, brownies, m&m's, chocolate cookies, and sprinkles."

"Rin you can't have too many chocolate."

"Please Daddy." Rin said giving him the puppy eye look.

"Okay."

"Anything else sir?"

"No."

"Yes he will like the same thing and another one for mommy."

Sesshomaru let it slide since she was giving him the puppy eye look.

They left when they got their order and went straight home.

"Aren't you going to eat yours daddy?"

"No not right now."

"Daddy."

"Yes Rin."

"Can daddy eat ice cream with Rin?"

"No." Sesshomaru said not looking at Rin.

"Please."

"No."

Sesshomaru smelled tears and he looked at Rin. Her eyes were watery and a couple of tears were coming down.

"Don't cry Rin, please." Sesshomaru said wiping her eyes.

"Will Daddy eat ice cream with Rin?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru took his ice cream out and ate his ice cream. When he was half way through it Kagome came down the stairs.

"Hello Rin."

"Hi mommy."

"What's that you're eating Sesshomaru?"

"Ice cream."

"How come you didn't buy me any?"

"It's in the freezer."

Kagome took hers out and ate it. A couple of times she took a spoonful and gave some of her ice cream to Sesshomaru. It surprised her that he let her feed him. When she was done she threw away the plastic cup in the garbage can.

"Get ready."

"Where are we going?"

"To see Ms. Saruchi."

"What for?"

"You'll find out."

"Daddy, Rin just got here."

"I'll be back and we'll spend time together tomorrow, the three of us."

"Yay."

-The door bell rang-

Sesshomaru went to get the door.

"I was just about to call you."

"I heard you and Kagome had a fight."

"Yes but everything is okay. Can you watch Rin for a while?"

"Yes but where are you going?"

"Go and see Ms. Saruchi."

"Make sure you don't' make her angry and do everything she tells you to do."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because she has my permission to do anything to you, except killing you."

Sesshomaru growled at his father. Inutashio went to the kitchen and greeted Kagome and Rin.

"Daddy can grandpa come with us too?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please with the cherry on top."

"No."

"Please." Rin said starting to cry.

"Okay just stop crying."

Kagome laughed at him. "You need to stop spoiling her."

"I can't help it that she was cute when I adopted her."

"So how come you adopted her?"

"I'll tell you some other time. Let's go."

Kagome followed him to the car. They arrived at Saruchi's home and Sesshomaru touched the door bell.

"Well hello Kagome and Sesshomaru. Please come in and make yourself at home."

"Umm. Sesshomaru didn't tell me why we are here; he just ignored my question and said you'll find out."

"Sesshomaru you shouldn't ignore her."

"I'm not used to answering people when I don't want to."

"Well that's going to change. You will see me every time you two have a fight. If I ever find out from your father that you did, you better hide."

Sesshomaru got up from the couch ready to leave.

"Stop right there."

Sesshomaru stopped.

"Sit next to your mate."

Sesshomaru was afraid of Saruchi; he was never scared of anyone in his life, except when he was a pup. He did what he was told and tried to calm down.

"Are you going to promise me and your mate that you will do everything she says and give her your entire attention? But one thing you can keep doing is feeding her."

"I promise."

"Good. You may leave now unless you want to hear more."

"Bye Ms. Saruchi."

"Bye Ms. Saruchi, see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Kagome, Bye Sesshomaru."

They left and drove home in silence. They went to the living room when they heard Rin saying giddy up horsy. They saw Inutashio on his hands and knees, with Rin on his back. He tried to move as fast as he can but he wasn't able to since Rin didn't give him the chance to transform.

"Hi daddy."

Sesshomaru ignored her and went to his bedroom.

"I guess I'll be leaving now, tell me what happened in Saruchi's house tomorrow."

Kagome nodded her head and followed Sesshomaru. When she saw him she started to laugh. Sesshomaru growled at her.

"Don't growl at me Ice Princess."

"I can growl at you any time I want."

"I s my fluffy angry." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked away from her.

"Okay I'll stop laughing at you. You do know I'm just kidding right."

Sesshomaru walked away from her and took his clothes off. He went to bed with only his boxers on.

"Sesshomaru don't be like that, I was only kidding."

When he didn't respond Kagome took her clothes off and put her pajamas on. She climbed in the bed and got close to Sesshomaru. She kissed his shoulder and then wrapped her arms around him. She fell asleep with her head really close to Sesshomaru's back.

In the morning Kagome woke up and saw Sesshomaru's arms around her waist.

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's cheek.

"Good morning."

"You're not mad at me any more?"

"No I just needed to cool down a bit."

"Oh."

-There was a knock on the door.-

"Enter."

Rin came in and got on the bed. She grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and tried to move it but his arm stayed around Kagome's waist. Sesshomaru laughed and moved his arm away.

"Daddy move over."

Sesshomaru moved and Rin moved between them. Sesshomaru got closer to Rin and kissed Kagome in the mouth.

"Not in front of Rin."

"Sorry Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"What are you doing up so early?" Kagome asked.

"Rin couldn't sleep. So Rin came to bother mommy and daddy."

Sesshomaru gave Rin lots of kisses on her face. Rin started to giggle.

"Stop it Daddy."

Sesshomaru stopped and smiled.

Rin got up and started to jump up and down on the bed. Sesshomaru grabbed her leg and she fell on the bed, he got on top of her making sure not to put his weight on her, then growled at her.

Rin played with his hair and kissed his noise. Sesshomaru got off her and attacked Kagome. He put her under him and grabbed hold of her hands. Rin jumped on top of Sesshomaru's back and said. "Horsy, horsy."

Kagome laughed and soon Sesshomaru joined her, followed by Rin.

**End of Chapter**

**Please review!!!!!! I won't update the next chapter if I don't get at least 3 reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Inuyasha.

I finally updated! Yay! I hope you like it. Please review!!!!!!!!!!! Have fun.

**Chapter 8**

**7 months and 3 weeks later**

Kagome had a really big belly; she looked like she had two watermelons on her stomach. Kagome was wearing a red sundress and matching red sandals. She was walking to Sesshomaru's company since she was close by and wanted to see her mate. She would be giving birth in a week and being with her husband always calmed down the pups inside her. They would kick all the time and only calmed down when they are near their father or when she was eating. Kagome entered the building and took the elevator. When she entered a man had also entered the elevator; when the elevator door closed he took out his knife and put it close to Kagome's neck.

"Don't try anything or I'll kill your baby."

Kagome stood still and waited until the elevator's door opened to the 5th floor. They got out of the elevator and silently they walked to the conference room. Ten minutes later Sesshomaru, his father, Inuyasha, and the other business men came in.

"Don't try anything or I'll kill your mate and your baby."

Sesshomaru growled. "What do you want?"

"Leave Kagome and mate Kagura. If you don't agree to it Kagome will get it."

"Who send you?"

"None of your business."

Sesshomaru got angry but tried to calm down.

"I will never mate that stupid bitch."

"She will get it if you don't change your mind in 5, 4, ....."

"Why are you doing this and what are you getting in return to do this?"

"Since you asked nicely I'll tell you. This bastard stole my wife and if I can't have her then neither can he."

They guy went to stab Kagome in the stomach but Sesshomaru caught his hand in time. He moved his mate out of the way gently and then punched the guy.

"You better not kill me or she will never get that piece of her heart back."

Sesshomaru grabbed him from the shirt and lifted him up.

"Where is it?"

The guy laughed. While he was laughing Kagome tried to calm down and concentrate. She found it and walked towards him.

"Sesshomaru it's in his heart right here." Kagome said pointing to it.

Inutashio put his clawed hand where Kagome pointed and took it out. The guy screamed in pain and died. Inutashio gave it to Kagome and she tried to put it back in her heart when she dropped it.

"My water broke."

Sesshomaru picked her up and ran to the hospital using his demon speed. He got a private room for Kagome and waited until the doctor came.

"Breathe Kagome."

Kagome listened to Sesshomaru and tried to relax. The doctor and the nurses came in and started to get ready.

"Ms. Tashio I want you to push every time you get a contraction."

Kagome nodded her head and pushed when a contraction came. While she was pushing she was holding on to Sesshomaru's hand. The first contraction nothing happened."

"It won't come out."

"It's okay it takes time, try again in the next contraction."

Right when he said that a contraction came and she pushed as hard as she can. A baby came out and it started to cry. The doctor cut the umbilical cord and gave it to the nurse so she can wrap a blanket around them. Another baby came out and the doctor did the same thing again. The third and forth one came out and were wrapped in white blankets. Kagome relaxed and let go of Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru couldn't feel his hand anymore, it was white and a red mark that looked like Kagome's hand. The doctor and nurses showed them their children. They had two boys and two girls. The first born was a boy and he had silver hair, golden eyes and the same markings as Sesshomaru but it was blue. The second baby was a girl and she looked just like Kagome but had the same markings as Sesshomaru but it was purple. The third baby was a girl with silver hair, brown eyes, and markings like Sesshomaru but it was green. The last baby was a boy with brown hair and golden eyes. Kagome smiled and looked at her babies. All of them were full blooded demons except for the last one, he was a human.

"What should we name them?"

"The first born will be named Yamasaki, the second will be Ayumi, the third will be Yuna and the fourth Tenge."

Kagome nodded her head.

"Mr. Tashio the children will be in the room next to this one."

The doctor and the nurses left with the pups and gave the couple some time to themselves. When Sesshomaru looked at his mate she was falling asleep. He kissed her forehead and left the room to call his father.

'How did it go?'

"She's asleep right now and the pups are healthy."

'How many?'

"Four."

'I got a priest coming over; she's going to put the shard of Kagome's heart back to where it belongs.'

"What's her name?"

'Kaede.'

Sesshomaru hanged up the phone and called his mother to tell her the news.

"How's Kagome?"

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I got the call from your father just half an hour ago; I came here as fast as I could."

"She's sleeping."

"Where are the pups?"

Sesshomaru took her to the room and he smiled when he saw his mother picking up one of the pups. He left her alone and went to Kagome's room. Ten minutes later Kaede comes. She put the shard back to Kagome's heart and when she was done Kagome woke up.

"What's going on?"

"I give ye my congratulations and good luck on ye future." Kaede then leaves the room.

Kagome looks at Sesshomaru and gives him the confusion look.

"She put the shard of your heart back inside. She told me your heart is completed."

"That's good. How are they doing?"

"Great. Mother is with them right now."

"Can I see them again?"

"When we go home."

"Huh?"

"We'll leave when you finish eating."

A nurse came in with a tray of food and smiled at them.

"Here you go Mrs. Tashio. Make sure she eats everything Mr. Tashio."

The nurse left and Kagome started to eat.

"Will Rin get jealous?"

"She probably will."

"Well make sure you give her some attention too."

"This Sesshomaru would never leave Rin abandon."

"Good."

When Kagome was finished Sesshomaru helped her put on her clothes. He picked her up bridal style and walked to the pups room.

"We're ready."

Sasuki picked up Tenge and carried him, Inutashio picked up Ayumi, Hana picked up Yamasaki and Kikyo picked up Yuna. They left and followed Sesshomaru to the elevator then to the limo. The limo drove to Sesshomaru's house and arrived in 10 minutes. Everyone with a pup took them to their room and was able to finally see how Kagome and Sesshomaru decorated it. Sesshomaru put Kagome on the rocking chair.

"Now we celebrate." Inutashio said.

"No." Kagome said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Do you have a camera Kikyo?"

"I have one." Inutashio said.

"Sesshomaru can we take pictures of us with our pups?"

He nodded his head and picked her up. He went to the couch and Kagome sat on his lap. Inutashio brang the first child to Kagome then took pictures. When they got pictures of both of them with all four pups the adults took pictures with them.

The whole entire day they took pictures and celebrated. Kagome was getting tired so Sesshomaru kicked everyone out and went to sleep with his mate in their room. In the middle of the night one of the pups started to cry. Kagome got up and went to the room next to hers. She picked up Yamasaki and breast feed him in the rocking chair. When he was done he started to giggle. Kagome smiled and tried to put him back to sleep . When he finally did another one of her pups woke up. She breast feed Kenge; Kagome was glad that Ayumi and Yuna didn't wake up. She went back to bed and went to sleep in her mate's arms.

**End of Chapter**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!! And since i haven't updated for a really really long time I will update the next chapter as soon as I can!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of the characters in Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 9**

Everything wasn't going too well for Kagome these couple of weeks. She wasn't able to go to school so she had to do all her schools work at home. Most of the time she didn't have time to do it because she was either really tired or taking care of her pups. The pups took all of her energy; they were so needy, they always wanted their mother. It always takes her hours to put them to sleep even with her family's help. They always want to play, eat, or want their mother to read them a book. The pups were growing really quickly except for Tenge; he grew at a human speed. Right now the pups are being taken cared by Inutashio and Sasuki. Kagome was sleeping in her mate's arms in their room.

Tenge was crying and Inutashio was trying everything he can to make him laugh or smile. Inutashio was making funny faces and making a fool of himself. The other pups were laughing at him from the crib and Sasuki was trying hard not to laugh.

"You're making a fool out of yourself father." Sesshomaru said.

"Shouldn't you be with your mate?"

"Yes but I couldn't take it anymore. I don't like hearing my pups crying. Put them to sleep, I'll take care of Tenge."

Sesshomaru picked up Tenge and he stopped crying. He was pouting and Sesshomaru already knew he wanted his mother. He walked to their room and handed Tenge to a very sleepy Kagome. She took him and lay him down beside her. Sesshomaru lay down next to his mate and continued to sleep. Tenge was between them and was giggling.

"Shh. Mommy is sleeping." Sesshomaru said.

He blinked and looked at his father. He grabbed Sesshomaru's hair and put it in his mouth.

"No." Sesshomaru said and took his hair away from Tenge's hand.

"I can't sleep with you talking to Tenge."

"I didn't mean to; go back to sleep."

"Okay but please don't talk, let him do what he wants, it's not going to hurt you."

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome forehead. "Goodnight my mate."

"Goodnight."

Kagome fell asleep and in ten minutes she was in a deep sleep. Tenge got really bored so he decided to go to sleep. His father was sleeping and was ignoring him every time he pulled his shirt. They stayed like that for three hours when Inutashio entered the room, slamming the door shut. He was behind the door trying to breath.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Your children are evil."

"They're your grandchildren and if you have a problem with them then deal with it." Sesshomaru said.

"Be nice Sesshomaru."

"Listen to your mate."

"What's wrong Inutashio and who are with the children?"

"They are horrible, they are monsters...."

Sesshomaru growled.

"Let him finish."

"They were trying to color my face; once I said its time to paint they went crazy. I was running away from them for an hour."

Kagome started to laugh when she looked at Inutashio clothes.

"It's not funny Kagome."

"I'm sorry Inutashio but you act like they were trying to kill you. It's just paint; they did the same thing to Sesshomaru." Kagome said laughing even harder.

Tenge made a noise and Sesshomaru picked him up; his eyes began to water.

"Kagome, Tenge wants you."

Kagome calmed down and took Tenge from Sesshomaru. She started to make faces and Tenge smiled. Sesshomaru got off the bed and opened the door. Yamasaki, Yuna, and Ayumi had a cup of paint in one hand and the other hand covered in paint.

"No more playing, its time for dinner so go to grandma and clean up."

They left running to their room to their grandma and forgot all about Inutashio.

"You can go now." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you son."

Sesshomaru closed the door and looked at Kagome.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes I am." Kagome said not looking at Sesshomaru.

"Father and Mother won't mind if they tend to the pups for a while longer after dinner."

"They already did enough for us."

"We haven't spended time together for a really long time."

"We just did and no I'm not letting your parents take care of them after dinner."

"I wasn't talking about that."

Kagome got off the bed and walked to Tenge's room.

"The answer is still no."

"I have been waiting for months Kagome and I can't want any more."

"Find a whore out there to satisfy your needs because I'm not going to. I already have kids who need so much attention; I don't need another child to take care of."

"I am not a child and I'm not going to get some random whore to satisfy my needs. The only one who's going to my bed is you my mate."

"I said no and it stays as a no."

Sesshomaru growled. "You will do what I said."

"No I'm not, you don't own me."

Sesshomaru eyes were pink. "Then get out of my house."

"Fine."

Kagome took a bag and stuffed some of the babies' clothes. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and took the bag.

"You can go, they stay."

"They are my children and they go where ever I go."

"Stop it you two. They can hear you." Sasuki said.

"Blame it on your son; he's the one who started it."

"Don't say that it's Sesshomaru's fault when it's yours."

"It's none of your fault. Stop arguing, the children are crying; even though Tenge can't understand you, your other children can and they aren't too happy. Kagome go sit in the rocking chair and you sit down on the couch."

They both went to where Sasuki told them to sit.

"Okay Kagome tell me what's going on."

"Sesshomaru wanted me to let you and Inutashio to continue watching the kids after dinner so we can spend sometime together. When he explained what he meant I told him no. He wouldn't take a no as my answer even after I've told him why I said no he still keeps saying yes. He thinks that just because he's my mate and the alpha that I have to follow everything he says."

"Well Kagome in a way Sesshomaru was right but what you said was wrong. I know you haven't gotten a lot of time to sleep or do your school work, and that you also have to take care of you pups but you can't completely ignore your mate. He's making sure you eat properly, helping you with the pups and getting enough sleep. He's putting you ahead of everything and I think he should at least get something he wants."

Kagome put Tenge in the crib and left the room.

"Kagome get back here we aren't finished yet."

"I don't care about what you said; I'm not going to do it. My answer is still no."

Sesshomaru got off the couch and went to Kagome. He stopped her from entering the room by grabbing her and putting her against the wall.

"What would make you say yes? I can't wait any longer Kagome; I don't want anyone but you. I'll do anything for you if you just say yes."

Kagome looked away from him and stayed quiet.

"Look at me."

Kagome didn't turn her head. Sesshomaru grabbed her chin softly and turned her face to his.

"Open your eyes."

Kagome still didn't listen to him so he bit her where her mating mark was very softly.

"Please Sesshomaru. I'm not going to change my mind but when I do I'll tell you."

"Tell me why."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me Kagome, unless you want me to force you."

"Okay I change my mind."

"You're just saying that so you don't have to tell me. What are you hiding Kagome."

"Nothing."

"Liar. Don't make me force it out of you."

"Can we go to the room first?"

He nodded his head and followed Kagome to their room.

**End of Chapter.**

**I know this isn't as long as the other chapters but I wanted to end it here. Please Review and tell me what you think. If I don't get at least 3 or more reviews I won't update until like a month or more later.**


	10. Author Note

**Hey its cloudnaova! I have decided to restart the stories, make them a bit better and longer, There might be a few changes. Im going to wait until i have the complete story either typed or written before i decide to re upload the chapters nd upload new one. I'm not sure when I will be done but leave a comment or private message on which story you want me to work on first. I don't know how to make those polls/ votes I've seen other authors do so a comment or private message it is. Well then good bye till I start to upload stories again.**


End file.
